Between Two Kings: CaspianxOCxPeter ON HIATUS
by MaskOfFire
Summary: Elizabeth lived a normal life, until she was pulled into a world called Narnia. First she meets Prince Caspian, but then gets pulled into a war and fight for survival. When they meet Pevensies, it seems like she has the attention of 2 kings to deal with.
1. Prologue

~Author's Note: Okay, so for any of you who has done research on the ages of people in the Narnia Series, you will take notice that in Prince Caspian, Peter is 14, as is Caspian, Susan is 13, Edumnd is 11, and Lucy is 9. I know, none of them look that young in the movies so that's why I'm changing it. All of them are 4 years older! Got it? Lol, do enjoy, and don't worry, I'm still working on TC.~

I had grown up knowing little when it came to the thing called 'magic'. My parents were strict on the fact that I be 'normal', but they had a tough job at that one. I was always a bit more athletic than they liked, though I mostly did things such as archery and fencing, sports not common in north eastern Wisconsin. But now it was my last summer, come the end of august, I'd be off to college in England.

On this day, I could be found in the large open yard of my home. We lived off of Lake Michigan, a few miles north of Milwakee. I had my fencing sword in hand, going through the steps slowly of an advanced move. I have been fencing for six years now, but still learning. I wore none of the usual armor, since I had no one to practice with. Instead I wore pale blue jeans that flared half way down my shins, nearly covering my worn old red converses. A tight, long sleeve shirt, lavender in color, hugged my upper frame. My pale blonde hair was up in a messy bun. The soft golden locks typically fell down to my mid-back with the slightest curl to it, and even now the breeze coming off the large lake tried to tug my hair free from the clip.

I was glad my parents had chosen to live here, with the large back yard and wondrous view. The summers stayed relatively cool, though the winters were terrible.

I put the thought of harsh, icy winds and intense snow storms out of my mind, focusing again on the next steps, and let my mind drift off to England. I would soon be spending my next few winters there, which I was grateful for, though my parents worried about the war going on. Still, I had persisted. I would not be in London, under the constant fear of air raids, but in Brimingham. I had chosen Aston University, not only because I was going abroad, but because of their Biomedical Science department. Hopefully I wouldn't have to spend more than 5 or 6 years there, for then I could choose anywhere in the world.

I finished the steps with a smile and pointed the tip of my fencing sword to the ground. My shoulders rolled to loosen the muscles tense from the new movements, before heading to the separated garage. My parents had allowed me to use the space for whatever I wished, since a few years before we had moved here the house had been renovated, a two car garage having been added in the process. So I used the space for my collection of random things, including an area to keep my fencing and archery gear. As I put the practice sword away, I turned to a bow my father had gotten me through an auction for my 16th birthday. It had originally been an old family heirloom, until that family lineage had died out and all their things had been sold to cover a few debts the family had kept hidden from the public.

I didn't care so much about the family's history as I did the bow. It was a delicately carved long bow, scenes etched into its surface like a work of art. My favorite bit was the lion face at the bow tip. Other things carved into the bow were fauns, centaurs, and a few other magical beings. It was the closest thing to magic I had, and it was believed to have been made during the reign of King Arthur, though no one was sure. By the condition of the bow, it was barely a few years old and had been modeled after more ancient bows.

My fingers wrapped around it as I grabbed the coiled string and hip quiver. The quiver sat on a belt easily, while a strap attached to the bottom kept it flush against my leg, the strap just above my knee. Whoever had designed the quiver had made sure it would function with the movements of my leg without a problem, whether I walked, ran, or sat. There was even a little cap to make sure the arrows wouldn't fall out, and it was easy enough to get off.

I left the garage and blinked when an oddly warm breeze blasted me full in the face. I coughed, suddenly finding it hard to breath as the breeze turned into a full out gust of wind. I clutched to the bow and string, praying it wouldn't fly from my grip and snap somehow.

Finally, the wind died down, and when I opened my eyes, I wasn't looking at my yard anymore.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, eyes wide.


	2. Welcome to Narnia

Chapter 1: Welcome to Narnia

I stepped out into the woods that now lay in front of me, turning my head to look about. Nothing but trees that reached up to touch the sky, bright green leaves swaying gently in the breeze as my mind began to race. It looked and felt like summer, but I knew for a fact it was late October, there had been frost this morning and not a single green leaf in sight. I turned around, hoping to go back into my garage and come back out to see it was only my imagination.

"No." I gasped softly, seeing only trees before me. I was alone, in a forest I did not recognize at all. My heart started to race, as I clutched my bow to me. I looked down at it, suddenly remembering that I had a technical weapon, and one that I knew how to use well. I quickly strung it and notched an arrow before I started to walk through the woods, listening for any signs of wildlife or, hopefully, people. I needed to know where I was.

I stopped suddenly when a branch snapped to my right. I raised my bow a bit, pulling back on the arrow slightly, so if something charged at me, I would be ready. My eyes scanned the gaps between the trees, but I saw no movement among the forest of shadows. I gulped, the fear rising from my gut once more as I waited.

A gasp escaped me, but was soon muffled as a hand covered my mouth. My instinct then was to kick back with my heels, but my body froze the moment I felt the sharp edge of a blade at my throat.

"Who are you and why are you walking around with a ready bow so near the home of Lord Miraz?" An obviously male voice asked softly in my ear. His voice was fluid and held an almost Spanish accent that, for some reason, made my heart skip a beat.

As I silently cursed my love for exotic cultures, he moved his hand from my mouth so I could answer.

"M-My name is Elizabeth, and I don't know where I am, nor do I know of any Lord Miraz." I said, panting slightly, though it was mostly in fear.

In a second the man had my bow taken from my grasp and he turned me around as I shouted at him for taking it. The moment I saw him though, I froze.

The word 'handsome' would have been an understatement. The awkward feeling of butterflies fluttering about in my stomach rose as I took in his appearance. He looked to be about my age, maybe a bit older, though my guess was not by much. His skin was a delicate tan that revealed he spent many hours out of doors. His hair was long, just to the back of his shirt around his neck. It was a dark brown, as were his eyes, which I noticed were looking at me as well. I gulped as those eyes went down and took in everything, making me feel as though I was on display.

I returned the overall gesture by looking at the rest of him as well. He was obviously fit, though it was a bit difficult to tell under the cream-white, long sleeve shirt he wore under an armored vest, which struck me as odd. 'Who wears stuff like that these days?' I thought, looking down at his brown pants tucked into brown leather boots. Tan gloves covered his hands and a dark brown cloak sat on his shoulders. 'He looks like he's from the twelfth century or something.'

I shook my head and looked back up at his face. "Can I have my bow back? I won't shoot you." I asked.

He looked back up at my face, distrust flashing over his eyes. Instead of giving me back my bow, he looked at it, running his thumb over the carvings. "Where do you come from, Elizabeth?"

I blinked, then frowned. "Wisconsin, now can I just have my bow back?" I asked again.

Brown eyes returned to me, this time filled with confusion. "Wisconsin? Is that to the north?"

I raised eyebrow. "Depends, where am I?"

"You are in Narnia, near the Telmarine castle." He answered, raising his chin as though proud of something, but again I was confused.

"Narnia? Where the hell is that?" I asked. "I just want to go home and I'm stuck in the middle of the woods with a guy that took my bow saying we're in a country I've never heard of." I started to rant, and I knew it, but without my bow or practice sword, it was the safest way for me to vent my sudden onslaught of irritation and anger. "Now, if you'd be so polite as to return me my bow, I'll be off on my way trying to find home."

There was silence, then he stepped forward, handing me my bow. I took it, re-notching the arrow and turning to go, but he put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"It is nearly night, and the forest is no place for a woman at night, even one who is skilled with a bow." He said, a look of worry on his face. I blinked, frowning still as my icy blue eyes asked for him to get to the point. "I am sure a room can be found for you at the castle, just for the night. And food as well, if you are hungry. Tomorrow it can be discussed how to escort you home."

I blinked once more. "A bed and food sounds nice, especially after all this, but I don't need an escort. Never-the-less, I'll take you up on your offer…even though I don't even know who you are."

He smiled, and my heart nearly flew up my throat. "I am Prince Caspian, the tenth, and future king of Narnia."

Blinking rapidly, I let his words sink in. With a sigh, I nodded, mumbling under my breath, "Definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Caspian blinked. "I thought you said you were from 'Wisconsin', where is this 'Kansas' you speak of?" He asked.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it, let's just head to that castle you mentioned. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm hungry." I said, taking the arrow from my bow and putting it back in the quiver. The prince nodded and lead me through the woods. We walked in silence for several minutes until the trees started to thin out, then suddenly they were gone. I looked up at the large stone structure now before us. It was definitely a castle; in fact, it looked more like a castle surrounded by a town. My mind thought back again to the story of Arthur, Camelot, and Merlin, and I silently hoped that I was just dreaming, though I wouldn't mind if this Caspian was real.


	3. Miraz and the Escape

Chapter 2: Miraz and the Escape

Caspian led me up to the town gates. We were not stopped, though many eyes turned to me. I knew why, for everyone but myself was dressed like Caspian, as if they were from the Dark Ages. I frowned, for some reason feeling self-conscious about all the staring. Caspian seemed to notice, for he put a hand on my shoulder and led me onto a less crowded street and into a dark alcove. I blinked up at him, then watched as he removed his cloak and settled it on my shoulders. Where it had reached the back of his knees, it was nearly to my ankles, making me feel short. He smiled and situated it slightly so my clothes were harder to see.

"There, now they will not stare." He said, nodding in approval as his hands rested on my shoulders. I blinked at him, then returned the smile he offered.

"Thanks." I said softly, looking up at him. His smile grew a bit, but then he had his hand on my back and was walking me through the town once more. I blushed softly at the contact, and though a few people looked our way, at least now it wasn't because of my clothes. I suspected that, if Caspian was these people's prince, it would come as bit of a surprise to see him escorting a stranger through town. My eyes lowered to the stone road we walked on as I suspected some whispering was about.

Later, once Caspian had gotten me to the castle, found me a room close to his (in case I needed anything), and gave me a tour, he said I should join him and his uncle for dinner. I was nervous pretty nervous, even if part of me still thought this was only a dream. I was meeting royalty (had, in the case of Caspian), and I decided I should leave a good impression, in case my dream decided to last a while.

In the end, Caspian got me, with the help of a few maids, into a beautiful, light blue gown that seemed to make my eyes shine. I had blushed darkly when Caspian had again been allowed into the room once I was dressed. He seemed amazed at the transformation from the girl he'd met in the woods. I wasn't much of a dress person, but given the era and circumstances, I decided to go with it.

And so Caspian escorted me to dinner, saying that his uncle had already been informed I would be joining them. He led me to a smaller, private dinning chamber than the main one he'd shown me on the tour. Already someone was waiting for us at the table, where he sat at the very head. He had extremely short black hair, along with a black beard and mustache. He smiled bitterly at us as we walked in, though Caspian seemed happy.

"Ah, you must be this Elizabeth Caspian mentioned earlier. I am Lord Miraz, Lord Protector of Narnia." He said after standing, and took a bit of a bow. I blushed, and curtsied clumsily.

"Oh, yes, it is a pleasure to meet you my lord." I said, hoping my words were correct. All seemed fine as Caspian led me to a chair, which he gentlemanly held out for me, then went to sit across from me. Already food covered the table, my face lighting up at things that were familiar. I saw a whole chicken, seasoned and broiled, pastas, soup, and even a chocolate cake for desert.

Throughout dinner, part of me told me that this Lord Miraz just wasn't right. Caspian seemed to not notice a thing, talking and smiling and laughing as we at. All the while his uncle would be quiet silent, and I swear I saw things like jealously, hatred, and plotting flash across his eyes. It made me nervous, and curious. If Caspian was a prince, where was a King? Surely this would mean Caspian's father would be king, ruling the land instead of Lord Miraz. I may not know a lot about things magical, but I knew enough about the workings of a monarchy to know something wasn't sitting right here in 'Narnia'.

It was getting late as we neared the end of dinner, when suddenly a man burst into the room. Miraz frowned, looking quite pissed that someone would dare interrupt them.

"What is it?" He growled, standing.

The man, panting, visibly swallowed. "S-Sire, it is your wife. She has gone into labor."

There was silence for a moment as Caspian and I gaped. Then Miraz was out of the room, following the man without even an 'excuse me'.

I looked at Caspian and blinked, but he just shrugged. "I guess our meal is over than. It is late anyways, shall we return to our rooms for the night?" He asked.

I blinked again, then nodded. "Oh, yes, that sounds good." I stood, wiping my mouth with a napkin just in case. Caspian stood as well, walking around the table and offered me his arm to hold. I blushed a bit as I tucked my hand between his arm and side, resting it on the crook of his arm. He smiled sweetly and walked me to the room I had been given.

When we stopped in front of my door, I slid my hand away from his arm and turned to look up at him. "I, umm…I wanted to say thank you. For everything. If not for you, I'd probably still be wandering the woods right not."

He smiled, took my hand, and raised it to his lips. I blushed at the slightly brush of lips on knuckles. "It is my pleasure, Elizabeth. And I must say, you look beautiful." My blush darkened as he smiled more. "Good night, Elizabeth."

"G-Good night, Prince Caspian." And with that, I disappeared into my room, face scarlet.

Late that night, as I lay asleep in my bed, I dreamed of lions and fauns and centaurs sprouting forth from my bow, Caspian riding the back of a great lion, larger and more beautiful than any I'd seen. The suddenly I was being shaken, and my eyes opened with gasp. Caspian was leaning over my bed, shaking me awake as he hurriedly said my name.

"Elizabeth, hurry, we must go." He said, pulling back the blankets. Though it was dark, his moment of hesitation told me he was now blushing, as was I. Maids had come to take me out of the beautiful dress and changed me into a thin, white silk night gown that barely went down to my knees. Caspian turned away as I got up, staying in the room as I dressed. I quickly found the clothes I'd come here in and slid on the jeans before taking of the night gown and dawning my shirt.

"You can turn around." I said as I grabbed the hip quiver and started to put it on. He turned, watching me as my hands worked quickly on the straps. "Now, what's going on?" I asked, looking up at him as I grabbed my bow and the coiled string.

"You remember how my aunt went into labor earlier this evening?" I nodded. "Well she has given my uncle a son, and heir. Now, if I were dead, Miraz would be made king and his son after him when it comes that time. And so my uncle wishes to do just that, kill me. And I fear he might use you to get me back if I leave you behind."

I blushed at his last comment, then nodded. "Oh, umm…sorry if this touches a soft spot, but is that why there's no king?" I asked, looking at him. I felt bad when his face fell.

"My father died a while back. It wasn't until tonight that I learn he had been murdered by his own brother." He said sadly. I gasped and quickly hugged him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said, frowning. 'I shouldn't have asked.' I thought as he hugged back.

The hug only lasted a moment as he pulled back. "You did not know, it is not your fault. For now, we must make haste. Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, come then." He took my hand and walked with me to the wardrobe. I blinked as I watched him open is, push some dresses aside, then pushed open a door that was not there before. I gasped slightly. "They've been here since the days before my father. The servants used them mostly, but it appears that a few of the royal family who have ever learned of them use them as escape roots. My uncle does not even know they exist."

I nodded again and let him lead me down through the dark tunnel after closing the door behind us. We walked for a while, passing occasional bits of light that told us we'd come across another exit. Eventually we reached a dead end and Caspian reached up, pushing on the ceiling. It lifted, then was moved aside. A hand reached down to pull Caspian up, then Caspian reached down to help me. I handed him my bow first, which he passed on to the person who'd helped him, then assisted me up and out of the hole. He returned the wooden plank to its place and kicked some hay over it.

I turned to the man who was pulling two horses towards us. He was short and old. He offered me a hasty smile. "You must be Elizabeth. Caspian mentioned you this evening." He gave a little wink, making me blush. He chuckled softly, handing me the reins to one of the horses.

I gulped. "I can't ride a horse." I said, blushing more.

Both men blinked, then Caspian nodded. "Then you can ride with me."

I nodded. Caspian got onto the back of his horse and the man helped me up to settle in the saddle behind him. As my arms wrapped around Caspian's torso, he looked down at the other man. "Thank you Doctor, we owe you our lives."

The man shook my head. "You won't owe me anything if you do not make haste and go now, before the alarms are raised. Now," He reached into his clock, pulling out something that was wrapped in a gray cloth. "It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it, except at your greatest need." He warned as Caspian tucked it away in his belt.

"Will I see you again?" Caspian asked.

"I dearly hope so, my Prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." I blinked, confused.

Caspian nodded, giving a quick good bye. I thanked the Doctor, who smiled at me just as Caspian spurred the horse out of the stables. I gasped, holding tighter onto him as we raced through the town and out through the gates. The alarms were raised as we neared the gates, and the men shouted at us there as we flew past before the gate was closed.

Fireworks burst above the castle behind us. Caspian halted the horse and turned us slightly so we could look for a moment. I gasped as I saw a group of men on horses racing after us. "Caspian, go!" I shouted.

We were in motion again, the horsed men not too far behind us as we galloped across a large field, the same one we'd crossed this afternoon. I felt relief when we made it through the tree line. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the men stop there and I gave a happy sigh before they disappeared from our sight.

That moment of relief ended when I heard the sound of hooves behind us once more. Holding tighter onto Caspian, I closed my eyes. I felt his hand on mine for a moment, giving a gentle squeeze before it was back on the reins. I smiled a bit, despite the situation. 'Kind, caring, and such a gentleman. Why aren't there guys like this back home?' I thought, then shook the thought away as we broke through the trees and onto a large pebbled area. A cut through the area, and Caspian led his horse right into the water. I gasped as water splashed up at us, and soon we were up to our knees in water, my jeans becoming soaked and sticking to my legs.

Caspian and I both looked back as we heard the group of men enter the water as well, our horse swimming across almost easily. One man and his horse tipped over to be carried off by the current. At this pointed I felt the horse's hooves make contact with ground again and soon were in the trees again. By the sound of galloping hooves, whinnying, and shouts, the men weren't that far behind us still.

But the sound soon faded and we both looked back, hoping they'd lost us. Caspian looked forward again and gasped just as his face collided with a force great enough to send us both out of the saddle. We fell to the ground, Caspian on top of me, and the air was forced out of my lungs. Caspian grunted, then suddenly started moving forward. I sat up, breathing heavily, to see his foot was caught in the stirrup. I cursed as I got to my feet, coughing a bit. I grabbed my bow and ran after him as he struggled to free his foot.

Finally he was free and he skidded to a halt with a groan. In seconds I was kneeling at his side. "You okay?" I asked. He simply nodded, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he sat up and looked around, a worried look in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was the creak of an opening door behind me. I turned around as Caspian looked over my shoulder. A gasp escaped me as two short, bearded men came out of a tree trunk.

"They've seen us." One said. Caspian looked back to where his sword lay a few feet off and I started to search for my bow string. The dwarf, at least that's what I thought they were, pulled out a dagger sized blade and advanced on us. Caspian scooted back, pulling me with him as my eyes widened.

The dwarf stopped suddenly and looked down at the thing Caspian's doctor had given him. It was an ivory horn shaped like a lion roaring. I blinked, then looked up at the dwarf again. He looked back at his friend, and the moment of tension only got worse at the sound of a horse's whinny. I gulped, looking back at Caspian. He was looking in the direction of where the sounds of hooves were coming from.

"Take care of them." The first dwarf said, rushing towards the sound. The other dwarf started towards us, his own blade in hand.

My fear rose at the glint in his eyes. I backed up more as Caspian reached around me, his fingers wrapping around the horn.

"NO!" The dwarf shouted as Caspian brought the sword to his lips and blew. He ran at Caspian and knocked him unconscious with the hilt of his blade.

"Caspian!" I said, pulling out an arrow and pointing it at the dwarf. I was shaking, and I knew the dwarf noticed. He growled at me and charged. I sliced his arm, but it was all I could do before I too was knocked out.


	4. Narnians

Chapter 3: Narnians

When I opened my eyes, I let out a soft groan at the pain in the back of my head. I gingerly went to touch it, to feel for a bump, only to find that my head was wrapped in a rough white cloth. I blinked, sitting up slowly. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a sort of room, with wooden furniture. I spotted Caspian and went to him, ignoring the throbbing in my head. I touched his cheek gingerly, whispering his name as I tried to wake him. His eyes opened and he let out a groan, sitting up. He winced, touching his forehead, then looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, and I nodded in return. I stood as he turned his legs over the edge of the bed he lay on and stood as well. We blinked at the sounds of voices coming from another room.

Caspian took the cloth off his head, as did I, and he moved to the door. I settled behind him to listen.

"They should be coming around soon." One voice said. What the other said I didn't catch, but the first person suddenly sounded upset. "Nikabrik, he's just a boy! And she's no older."

"Yes, but he's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy! You said you were going to get rid of them."

"No, I said I'd 'take care of them'." I looked at Caspian nervously as his eyes widened. "We can't kill them now, I just bandaged their heads. You think I'd murder guests!"

"Oh, and how do you think his people are treating their guests?"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault." Suddenly the voice was close, and I guessed they were coming into the room, but Caspian bolted out the door and I was close behind. I gasped when I saw a badger standing on its hind paws, holding a tray with two bowls of soup. Caspian kicked the tray and ran to the door, pulling me after him by the hand.

But the dwarf who'd knocked us out pulled out his blade and blocked out exit. We backed up towards the fire and Caspian grabbed a fire poker.

"Stop!" The badger shouted, making my eyes grow wide as the dwarf swung at Caspian, the blade blocked easily with the poker. "Stop! No-NO!"

The dwarf backed us into a corner. "I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance!" He growled at the badger.

"You know why we can't!" The badger scolded.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian said, looking at the badger. How was he so calm about a talking badger?

"S-Same." I squeaked.

"We can't let them go!" The dwarf said, blade still pointed at us. "They've seen us!"

"That's enough Nikabrik!" The badger shouted when the dwarf pushed us back into the room where we'd waken, Caspian falling to sit on the stairs. "Or do I have to sit on your head again!" The dwarf scowled, lowering his blade. The badger then turned to Caspian. "And you! Look what you made me do." He bent down a picked up a bowl.

Caspian and I both blinked, my mind going crazy. As the badger grumbled over the soup, I fell into a sitting position, breathing heavily. 'Murders, dwarves, now a talking badger? What the hell is next?' I thought, eyes wide.

Caspian asked the question I had on the tip of my tongue. "W-What are you?"

The badger chuckled. "Heh, you know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think more people know a badger when they saw one."

"No, no I mean…" He paused, looking at the dwarf. "You're Narnians." I blinked, looking at him. "You are supposed to be extinct."

The dwarf scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint you." He turned and went to sit at the table as the badger returned with two more bowls of soup.

"There you go, still hot." He looked at us.

The dwarf frowned. "Since when did we own a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers and their women?" He asked, Caspian and I both blushing.

"I'm not his woman!" I said just as Caspian spoke. "I'm not a soldier." He stood, as did I. "I am Prince Caspian, the Tenth."

The badger and dwarf were both shocked. "What are you doing here?" The dwarf asked.

I looked at Caspian as his face fell, his eyes going to the floor. "I ran away." The badger looked back at the dwarf, then at us again as Caspian continued. "My uncle Miraz is after my throne." He went over to the fire, putting the poker back. "I suppose, I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

I frowned and went to him, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at me sadly as the badger sighed. "That changes things." He said softly.

"Yeah," the dwarf grinned, leaning back in his chair. "That means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

Caspian looked at him. "…you are right." He said, then went over to the door and out.

"Where are you going?" The badger asked as I followed Caspian.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead." He said, putting on the armored vest.

"But you can't leave, you are meant to save us." Caspian halted in his actions at the badgers words and I looked confused between them. "Don't you know what this is?" He asked, and picked up the horn Caspian had blown.

I blinked, looking at it, then at Caspian. He shook his head. "It is the horn of Queen Susan of Old, legend says that when blown, it will bring help to the one who blows it, even the Kings and Queens of Old. That is why we must wait, because if they have been summoned, they'll be coming here."

Caspian shook his head, sighing. "There isn't time for waiting. My uncle will be on the move now." He turned back to our things and handed me my quiver. I put it on, then gladly took my bow. "Oh, I lost my string."

He blinked and looked at the badger and dwarf. The dwarf scoffed, but the badger nodded. He disappeared for a moment, only to return soon with a coil of bow string. I took it from his paw, smiling a bit. "Thank you…um."

"I am Trufflehunter. The dwarf is Nikabrik." He nodded his head.

I smiled more. "Thank you, I am Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth…where are you from? You don't look Telmarine." Trufflehunter asked.

"That's because I'm not, I'm American."

"I thought you said you were from Wisconsin." Caspian said as he put his sword on his belt.

"I am. Wisconsin is a state, one of fifty for the country of the United States of America. Though people typically just call it America." I explained. At Trufflehunter's confused look, I shook my head. "I do not know how I got here, all I know is that I need to do something. I think I'm in a dream but…well it just feels so real."

Three confused faces looked at me, making me blush and look down. Caspian looked at Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, then back at me. "We should go."

I looked up and nodded. We started to leave, ignoring Trufflehunter's pleas for us to stay and wait. I stuck close to Caspian as we began to make our way through the woods.

We walked in silence, only the sound of our footsteps and the birds filling the silence that would otherwise be complete. I looked over my shoulder when I heard something rustling. Pausing, I strung my bow as Caspian waited a few feet away, then caught up with him again.

"What are you expecting to attack us?" He asked as we started walking again.

I looked up at him, frowning. "We've just met a talking badger and a dwarf who were talking about wanting to kill us, do you really think that's all there is out here?" I asked.

He blinked, then nodded. "I see." We were silent again for a while until he asked, "Do you really think this is a dream?"

I blinked, then sighed. "Part of me is saying it's a dream, because where I come from, none of this exists. We don't have stuff like magic horns or talking animals or kings. But…my heart tells me this is all real, it just can't explain how."

Caspian nodded slowly, as if trying to understand. We fell into silence once again and I looked around us. I let out a squeak and jumped when he pinched me. "What was that for?" I yelled, pouting as I rubbed my arm.

He smiled. "In a dream, you do not feel pain. So if you felt that pain, then you are not in a dream." He explained.

I glared. "I think that much was obvious when we fell off your horse and you landed on top of me, nearly squishing me into the ground." I giggled when he turned red.

"Yes, well…that was very embarrassing." He said, causing me to giggle more.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I never saw the tree coming either." He smiled at me, though his tan cheeks were still tinted with scarlet. I smiled back, then stopped at another rustling.

Caspian blinked, but then the sound came again and he sighed. "We can hear you."

I looked at him, then watched as Trufflehunter and Nikabrik walked out from behind the trees. "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." The badger said.

Caspian rolled his eyes and started walking again. I gave Trufflehunter an apologetic look, I quite liked the badger, before following Caspian. "Fine, go then!" Trufflehunter shouted, obviously displeased. "See if the others will be as understanding."

"Oh, maybe I'll come with you." Nikabrik started following us. "I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

I froze, eyes wide. Caspian stopped and looked at Nikabrik. "Minotaurs? They are real?"

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter added, walking over to us.

"Not to mention big." Nikabrik said, looking up at Caspian. I swallowed, chills running up my spine.

"Huge." Trufflehunter added to Nikabrik's comment, not helping me in the least. He started to waddle on, and Caspian followed. I walked after them quickly, Nikabrik taking up our rear.

"What about centaurs?" Caspian asked. "Do they still exist?"

"Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." The badger explained.

Caspian stopped, and it took me a few steps to notice. I looked back at him as he looked at Trufflehunter. "What about Aslan?"

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, now a few feet in front of us, stopped and looked at each other, shocked. They then turned back to us, Nikabrik frowning. "How do you know so much about us?" He asked.

"Stories." 

"Wait a minute, your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"No, my professor." Caspian said. I blinked, looking at him. "Listen, I am sorry, but these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." I frowned, and followed him as he started walking again, slowly trying to understand everything I had learned up to this point. As we passed the two Narnians, Trufflehunter raised his nose and took a few sniffs.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Human."

"Them?"

"No." He looked back the way we'd come. "Them."

I looked up and gasped. A line of Telmarine soldiers stood with crossbows, one shouting orders as they were raised and aimed at us.

"Run!" Trufflehunter shouted, dropping onto all fours and started to run. Caspian grabbed my hand and we were only steps after the badger and dwarf.

I squeaked as an arrow hit the tree Caspian and I were dodging around. He looked back at me with worried eyes before we sped up the pace, weaving through trees to avoid the arrows that flew after us.

Suddenly, Trufflehunter let out a grunt and collapsed, rolling on the ground a few times before coming to a stop. Nikabrik stopped, Caspian and I only moments following.

"Oh no." The dwarf said, moving back towards his friend.

"Wait!" Caspian dropped my hand and ran towards Trufflehunter. "I'll go." He went to scoop the badger up as Nikabrik started towards me again.

During the exchange, I notched an arrow and let it fly, my heart racing. I steel core arrow pierced on of the Telmarines and he collapsed, just before he'd shoot as Caspian.

I was about to let another arrow fly when another solider disappeared into the high, large leafed bushes. I blinked, watching as shock as they started going down one by one, now more worried about their own lives than killing us, but that only lasted a moment.

I shot down another Telmarine as his neighbor fell as well. The others shot at Caspian, all their arrows thankfully missing. Caspian lifted Trufflehunter onto his shoulder and started to run towards us again as the soldiers continued to fall and disappear. I lowered my bow and started to run as well. Only three of the original ten soldiers were left, and they were running after us. I heard one more fall as Caspian handed Trufflehunter to Nikabrik.

"Get him out of here." He told the dwarf, before standing and drawing his sword. "Go with them Elizabeth!"

"No!" I said, notching a third arrow and standing next to him. He looked at me, both worried and irritated at my urge to stay with him. "I won't let you get hurt."

"And I don't want to see your hurt because of me." His words made my heart flutter, but I shook my head and raised my bow just as another man fell. The last Telmarine looked down, trying to find the invisible attacker. My bow lowered a bit as Caspian and I watched, frowning. The man pulled out his sword and started chopping at the bushes as we watched, glancing at each other, confused. Finally the man fell with a shout. I lowered my bow again, frowning. Suddenly something started running towards us, shaking the bushes as it did. I backed up quickly, trying to aim at the thing, but it was too quick.

I gasped as a giant mouse jumped out of the bushes, kicking Caspian on the chest and sending the prince falling back on his bum. Using its tail, the mouse pulled out a thin sword and pointed it at Caspian. A red feather was attached to a golden ring around his ear.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." He said, panting slightly.

Before my confusing died down, Caspian spoke, "…you are a mouse." His words caused the mouse to sigh.

"I was hoping for something a bit more original."


	5. My apology to my readers

Dear Readers,

I want to apologize to anyone who was anxiously awaiting the next chapter of this story, but after finishing the first book of Twin Catastrophy, I found that I just couldn't do it. I've lost the drive to continue this story.

It is highly likely due to the fact that I have been reading, writing, and planning nothing but Harry Potter related fan-fiction. Let's face it, I'm a Potter-head.

I do not know if I'll ever finish this story, but if I do, this chapter will be replaced with the fourth chapter of Between Two Kings and the story will continue. I do personally hope to continue this tale one day, but we never know what'll happen in the future.

Again I apologize; I know a lot of you were hoping I would soon complete this story. Until then, maybe you'll follow along with Twin Catastrophy. If you do, please vote on the poll, and if you do vote, remember that you can choose up to 2 stories, not just one. For those who care, here are the pole results:

To the Man who Preferred Dragons (charliexOC)-3

The New Marauder (maraudersxOC)- 2

What's Up Blacks? (siriusxOCxregulus)- 2

Diablo de Ojos Azules (TeddyxOC)- 1

Mtu wa Jangwa (billxOC)- 0

Taming the Jester (jamesIIxOC)- 0

To the current results, part of me is surprised my readers want a more mature fic. It's a small part, but it's still there.

Sincerely,

Mask of Fire


End file.
